One Night
by Constellaxy
Summary: Rose meets a hot stranger at a club before taking him home as a last summer fling before the new school year. Little does she know that she is in for a surprise when she sees the new PE teacher Dimitri Belikov.
1. Chapter 1

**RosePOV**

"Please Lissa" I whined knowing my best friend can't resist my puppy dog eyes, "this is our last Friday before our senior year of high school we have to do something fun!"

"Alright" she said giving in to my pleading, "I'll meet you back here in two hours but I'm driving and I get to bring Christian."

I squealed before pulling her into a tight hug and doing my awkward happy dance around the room. "You are not gonna regret this, Lissa! Oh my gosh this is gonna be so fun! We should invite the whole gang too!"

* * *

Two hours later Lissa, Mia, Sydney, Mason, Eddie, Christian, and I were piling into two cars and heading over to our regular club. I was wearing a skintight deep red dress that accentuates my curves and, not to sound conceited, makes my boobs look amazing. I had on matching heels putting my usually 5' 3" frame at a whooping 5' 7". Even with my four inch heels I was the shortest one in our group the closest being Mia who was just barely taller than me in her own heels. My short height didn't bother me because even though I may look petite and fragile, anyone who has been around me for more than five minutes will tell you just how feisty I am. I could kick anyone's ass easily and that fact makes me wear my 5' 3" body with pride.

The car comes to a stop as Eddie parks the car and everyone starts heading to the club. We walk straight to the doors ignoring the long queue of people waiting to get in. I flirt with the bouncer for a minute before he lets us in not even bothering to check any of our ID's, as we are regulars, not that it would have mattered as we are all 18 and old enough to drink with the exception of me.

"You guys go find a table and I'll go get us drinks" I tell the gang knowing how busy it can get. The best way to get things done is to divide and conquer.

"Christian go with Rose" Lissa says pushing her boyfriend out of the booth towards me. "Best to stick together you never know what kind of creeps you will run into here.

I roll my eyes at her overprotective ways but allow Christian to follow me to the bar. Lissa is a big fan of the buddy system and even though she knows that I can take care of myself I know she would worry a lot less if I just brought Christian. Besides it would be a lot easier to carry all the drinks with his help.

When we got to the bar there were no empty seats so I just hopped up onto the bar itself in between two guys. "Adrian!" I called out for one of my best friends who also happened to be the bartender. "I need alcohol!" He held up his hand signaling that it would be a few minutes so I got comfortable and started chatting with one of the guys I was sitting next to, or practically on top of really.

"Hey baby what's your name?" He slurred out before resting his hand on my knee.

I was squirmed slightly at his sweaty hand but didn't do anything yet after all I was sitting practically on top of the poor guy I figured I'd give him a chance. "Rose"

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady" he leered as his hand crept higher up my leg. "My names Kevin. Wanna get out of here?"

I grabbed his wandering hand and gently but forcefully placed it back where it belonged in his own lap. "No thanks, please keep your hands off of me." I said trying to keep it polite.

"Don't be like that Baby I know you want me don't try and play coy." He said clearly not getting the hint as his hand went back onto my leg except dangerously high and his other hand reached around me to grab my ass.

At this point Christian started to step in to remove the creep but shot him a glance saying 'back off I got this.' "You're right babe I do want you, I want you so bad" I crooned sliding into his lap. He relaxed and an idiotic grin came onto his face unsuspecting as I reached for the growing bulge in his pants. His head rolled back and he started moaning as I squeezed his package however his moans quickly turned into girlish squeals as I continued to squeeze tighter until it became severely uncomfortable then I twisted harshly and looked him in the eyes "don't mess with me creep. No means no. Now get out of here before I decide to castrate you."

"You crazy bitch!" He screeched as he hightailed it out of there as fast as his legs could take him.

Chuckling I sat down in his recently vacated seat to wait for Adrian to finish up.

"Miss?" I hear a male voice asking from my left as a hand taps me on the shoulder.

"Look" I sigh turning around to face whatever guy is hitting on me this time. "As you can see I'm really not intere-" my voice cuts off without my permission as I get a good look at the sexy God that is sitting next to me. "Sweet sassy molassy"

"Sorry?" He says with a grin spreading across his chiseled face, "didn't quite catch that last bit"

My face burns as I look away from the god next to me. 'Sweet sassy molassy? I can't believe I actually said that out loud! There goes any chance of getting his number.' I look up to see Adrian and quickly order the drinks and walk away from the bar when a hand shoots out to stop me.

"Wait don't go" oh dear god he has an accent. I feel moisture seep between my legs at the sound of his voice. I turn back around to see him standing. The first though that goes through my head is 'holy shit this guys a giant' the Russian stood easily a foot over me in my heels. "I'm sorry for teasing you please stay, I'm sure your friend here can take care of the drinks."

I look to Christian for confirmation and he nods before grabbing the tray I have and walking back to the table. "Be safe Rosie Posy!"

"It's Rose!" I growl out turning back to my Russian god. "So, hot stuff, can I buy you a drink?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey** **everyone! Yes me again so soon. Please leave a review to tell me how I did, it may not seem like much but to me it's everything! I understand that it takes time to review but it really does make my day even if it's something as simple as a smiley face or a "great job!" I've poured my heart into this all I ask is two seconds.**

* * *

 **WARNING!** Viewer caution I'm only gonna say this one and honestly this chapter will probably be the only one this graphic but this is a M rated story so if you aren't comfortable with that don't worry simply skip this chapter and carry on. Summary (if you want to skip): Rose and Dimitri have sex. Oops Spoiler!

Special shoutout to my very first reviewer, MissRuthless, and everyone that came after so far:

 **Tubba**

 **Stardreamer2608**

 **NB313**

 **MissRuthless**

Thank you all so much this ones for you!

 **RosePOV**

I was several drinks in and could feel my inhibitions slipping away as I continued to do shot after shot with the hot guy sitting across from me. An hour or two ago Lissa had come over to say that her and the gang were heading out but I was so engrossed with this guy that I had told her to leave without me and now I was not regretting it as I continued my heated make out session with the equally drunk Russian pressing me against the bar.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" He slurred loudly in my ear nibbling on my neck. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist to give him better access and his lips moved lower towards my collar bone.

"Yes please" I gasped out finding it hard to think as his skilled mouth left a trail of hickeys on my skin. He wrapped his arms under my ass to support me as he heads outside to hail a cab not once stopping in his ministrations of my chest. 'Damn this guy truly is a god' I thought as he maneuvered us into the Taxi.

"Where to?" The driver calls out breaking us out of our bubble.

We share a look realizing that we hadn't thought that far yet. I make the decision myself deciding that my place is probably closer and I give the driver my address. Normally it would be a problem for a high schooler who lives with her parents to bring a one night stand home to her apartment but that was no problem for me. Luckily I had a shitty family who didn't care about me at all. My mom hasn't lived ever since the day I turned 13 and got emancipated but even before then she was rarely around, I've always had to fend for myself. I don't even know who my dad is although according to my mom he is just 'a deadbeat nobody who we are all better off without'. When I was ten years old my mom gave me a credit card which she always keeps full, thankfully. That's all my mom has ever done for me that was helpful in the slightest.

I'm broken out of my thoughts when the cab comes to a stop in front of my building. Once again I'm hoisted up by my sexy Russian and I wrap my hands in his delicious hair as he pulls me into my apartment me just managing unlock my door.

"Mmm Roza, god you're so fucking sexy!" He punctuated each word with an open mouthed kiss on my neck and a deep guttural moan.

I responded with a frenzied heat ripping off his shirt. He responded to my cue and also began frantically peeling off my dress. "Let's take this party to the bedroom" I whisper seductively in his ear. We stumbled into my bedroom leaving a trail of clothing behind us as we both collapse onto my bed in our underthings.

"God Roza" he moaned in his sexy accent smashing his lips to mine. I could feel him gently nipping at my lower lip asking for access. I acquiesced parting my lips and felt his tongue dart in dampening my lips in the process before investigating every crevice thoroughly. My tongue fought back wanting a taste of his moist cavern as well. I could feel his hands fumbling around behind me as he expertly unclasped my bra before throwing it somewhere to be found later. Almost immediately his mouth left my lips to latch onto my left nipple as his hand came up to fondle my neglected breast. All I could do was lay there moaning as I let his skillful mouth work it's magic. As he switched breasts leaving a trail of saliva between them I could feel my center heating as even more moisture leaked out of my hot cunt.

"Don't stop! I'm so close! Oh god please!" I moaned with an almost inhuman meowl as I felt myself clench and a wonderful pleasure rushed through my body. "Now it's your turn big boy" I said reaching down to his boxers taunting him as I slowly peeled them down seductively. I looked down appreciatively at the now fully naked man in front of me with his huge extremely hard member staring me in the face. Keeping eye contact with my sexy Russian I leaned down the encircle the head of his enforced member with my lips, swirling my tongue along the tip and licking off the delicious salty precum. He let out a long moan as I removed my mouth from his dick leaving a trail of saliva from my mouth to the tip of his dick before flattening my tongue and running it along the underside of his delectable cock. I repeated the maneuver and was rewarded with another bead of honey leaking out of his tip. I relaxed my throat, which was easy to do as I was very drunk and already quite relaxed from my previous orgasm, and began to slowly engulf his member inch by inch. I felt the tip of his huge dick hit the back of my mouth but continued on living the feel of every last inch of his cock in my mouth and deep into my throat. Wanting him to take control I grabbed his hands which were previously fisted in the sheets and moved the to my head signaling him to do with me what he pleases.

"God Roza you are so sexy" he growled out his accent thick with lust before he began rapidly thrusting my head up and down onto his cock which was jerking to meet my mouth with every thrust shoving his dick deep into my throats rapidly. I loved it! "Roza I'm close, hold on I'm cumming!" He started to pull away but I held onto his ass holding him in place before hollowing out my cheeks and sucking as hard as a can and moving my tongue along whatever parts of his dick I could reach. With a few more thrusts of his member I felt him on the edge, knowing he was close I began fondling his balls and immediately he came in long spurts deep into my throat.

I moaned licking up all the excess cum from around my mouth before getting up and straddling his middle grinding against his amazingly still hard dick. At this point I was dripping with need and didn't want to waste anymore time on foreplay. I raised my body up positioned his cock at my entrance and dropped back down onto his thick dick. I felt my insides stretch adjusting to his huge cock, I had never had anyone this big before this man was truly a god! As I began bouncing on his dick he made full use of his own body one of his hands went down to finger my clit rubbing it in circles while his other hand went up to grab my breasts. While his one hand massaged my breast his mouth once again encircled my other tit nipping on the hardened bud and suckling while his hand pulled at my other pebbled nipple. As he continued to caresses my body in so many places I felt the familiar pressure building up in my lower body and let out a low moan before my cunt tightened squeezing his dick but my god did not give in or pause to give me a break but continued to pound into me rough and fast. As I was distracted with my orgasm he took the opportunity to flip us over leaving him on top. Now with him on top he leaned down to nibble all over my chest and neck. For a while we stayed in that rythum him pounding into me while leaving hickeys all over my skin until he reached just below my ear. As he hit my sweet spot I let out a keening cry. Knowing I would not last much longer I reached down for his dangling sack squeezing it and fondling as I began to go over the edge I felt his balls tighten as both of us fell over the edge together collapsing onto the bed.

"That was amazing Roza" he sighed before pulling my body tight against his chest and immediately falling asleep.

"Goodnight-" I paused just now realizing I didn't even know his name. I Rose Hathaway just slept with an older man that I met at a nightclub without knowing his name. "Oh god" I giggling "I am so gonna regret this in the morning. Oh well. Live while you're young! Goodnight- Comrade."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Me again! I know this was a super quick update I'm even impressed with myself I actually had this done soon after I finished the first chapter and am already starting on chapter three so stick around! Next chapter is gonna be Dimitris point of view so yay! I'm excited! Anyone else? Tell me what you though!**

 **P.S. Sorry about the really long paragraphs I got carried away let me know if it bothers you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**10 reviews = early update! Yay for small victories!**

 **Another chapter as promised. Enjoy :)**

 **Quick shoutout to my new additions to the reviewing family:**

 **csicatgirl**

 **lovesmesomedanilalol**

 **Swimming the Same Deep Waters**

 **And finally, stardreamer2608 beat everyone to the chase as first reviewer last chapter! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

 **DimitriPOV**

I woke up with a pounding headache and an odd feeling of warmth. I went to sit up to get a glass of water and Advil for my headache when I noticed the source of my warmth. "Shit!" I continued to curse under my breath in Russian. Everything came back to me when I saw the naked girl curled into my body and latched onto my arm. I cursed my friend Ivan for making me go to that club with to celebrate my new job and then leaving me alone to get drunk and apparently eventually pray on some young girl! 'Roza' my mind remind me. "Oh god" I groaned remembering as I called out her name several times last night. I needed a cold shower. The shower would have to wait however. I needed to get out of this young girl's apartment. I searched around for my clothes finding only my boxers, which somehow ended up on top of her lamp, and pulled them on leaving her room to find the rest of my wardrobe. After I found my clothes I searched around for some paper and a pen to leave a note. Careful not to wake Rose I crept back into her bedroom and left my note on her bedside table hoping she would understand my reasons for sneaking out. Not being able to help my myself I left a kiss on her forehead.

I felt so terrible. This isn't me, I've never before in my life had a one night stand! Damn Ivan for getting me so intoxicated! I sighed this isn't Ivan's fault it's mine. I never should have drank so much I am 24 almost 25 for god's sake I should know better than to get drunk and then have drunken sex with some random girl who looks to be younger than me probably barely 21! (Aww poor Dimitri! 21? *snicker*)

I feel like I need to do something for her to assuage my guilt. I decide on making her breakfast thinking it will be a nice surprise for her when she wakes up. I make her hash browns, pancakes, bacon and put it on a tray along with a red Rose that I found outside and to finish off the breakfast a glass of water with two ibuprofen for her hangover. After leaving the tray on her bedside table next to the note head back to my own apartment already missing the short feisty brunette.

 **RosePOV**

The first thing I notice when I wake up is the smell of bacon. Immediately I shoot up instantly regretting it as a shooting pain rushes through my head. This time slowly I look to my right and discover the source of the heavenly bacon-y smell as well as two white pills. Without thinking twice I gratefully pop the pills in my mouth relaxing as I wait for the medicine to kick in.

As soon as the pain in my head is assuaged I start in on the delicious smelling food. For some reason I am unreasonably hungry like I had gone for a ten mile run. After the food I moved on to the flower it was definitely cheesy but all together a genuinely kind gesture. I got up to return the tray figuring I would thank Lissa later when I noticed two things. The first thing I noticed was a note on my table that had not been there before and the second thing was a sore feeling in my lower body. I was beginning to rethink the ten mile run idea when I remembered everything.

"Shit!" I generally wasn't the one night stand kind of person and had only had sex once before with my ex Mason before we decided that we were much better as friends.

'Hey!' My mind reminded me 'at least he was damn hot!'

'True' I responded to myself 'you make a good point! Not to mention… four times! He made me come four whole times!' Now I wasn't very experienced but even I knew that four times in the span of an hour or two was the work of a god.

Once I was done arguing with myself my brain remembered the note we had found and immediately snatched it up eager to hear what he thought of us.

Rose,

I'm so sorry for what happened last night…

My good mood disappeared. He completely regretted it! I was terrible I knew it.

...I'm usually not the kind of person who has one night stands not that you were bad! Because believe me you were amazing! Anyways I'm sorry about that I know we were both drunk but I take complete responsibility I should have known better. I made you an apology breakfast (don't worry I didn't poison it).

Sorry again,

Dimitri Belikov

God! What a stick in the mud! I'm not the kind of person who has one night stands either. Heck! This was my second time having sex but you didn't see me freaking out and apologizing an insane amount of times! Ugh I had to call Lissa I need reinforcements in sorting this out. Although, I thought with a smile, at least now I know he did enjoy it.

* * *

I heard a knock at the door knocking me out of my thoughts. Finally Lissa is here I was in serious need of some girl talk right now. I opened the door to find Lissa there holding two spoons and a tub of my favorite ice cream, Rocky Road. This is why I love Lissa all I did was text her saying "girl talk need you SOS" and she shows up with exactly what I need.

"Does this have to do with that guy you were talking to last night because I swear! I will kick his ass so hard his children will feel it and then I'm gonna kill Christian! He said that you would be safe with this guy and that he seemed like a nice guy." I chuckled at her rant knowing that she was all bark and no bite. Lissa is a great friend but when it comes to the ass kicking. Well, that was a job best left to me.

"Calm down Lissa, no he didn't hurt me in fact he did quite the opposite."

"What do you mea- Oh!" Her eyes widened in shock and her voice came out in a squeak, "you mean you slept with him? How was he? What's his name? Does he have a friends I can have? Never mind scratch that last one I have a boyfriend. Ok you have to tell me everything! Start from the beginning."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Today's reviewers challenge: first two people to review for this chapter get a spot in the next chapter where the have 30 words to say whatever they want to the other readers of this story. Aka they have 30 words and I will post whatever they come up with on my next chapter.**

 **If you guys can get to 20 reviews I will add a new chapter otherwise you will probably be seeing me about a day from now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my goodness gracious just last chapter you doubled the review count and that means new chapter!**

 **MissRuthless and stardreamer2608 were my first two reviewers however one declined and the other didn't respond. Welcome ny new friends in the reviewing family:**

 **Martianeskimo**

 **baroness vixen**

 **AliciaHaryma**

 **rose conde**

 **unanatilla**

 **OnlyyyForever (20th reviewer)**

 **thanks guys and keep reviewing!**

* * *

 **RosePOV**

It was now Monday, the first day of school, and several emotions were swirling through me. The main one being excitement to see all my friends again and of course rule the school as a senior. However there was also a sense of dread because well school is still school and finally last but most certainly not in the least at all. I couldn't get the man from the club, Dimitri Belikov according to his note, out of my head. I decided to push the last two worries to the naval of my mind and instead focus on my first day of school outfit. Call me childish but I still enjoy dressing up for the first day mainly because as a child I didn't get the chance very often.

For this year I wanted to look hot and sexy but without it seeming like I tried too hard or that I am a slut. I checked the clock seeing that I still had an hour before Lissa would be here to pick me up. Deciding to wait on the clothing I instead began working on my body. I curled my naturally curly hair just the slightest and let the now perfect curls cascade down my back I'm waves. I then moved on to my eyes giving them a very light and subtle smokey eye that went perfectly with my exotic skin tone and hair. Now with only 20 minutes to spare I went to my closet carefully selecting a red shirt that was flowy in parts but still hugged my curves in all the right places and added a tight black shirt to contrast the flowy shirt. All together I looked hot but not overdone and I knew that I would have at least one poor freshman begging me for a date before the day is done.

Just as I am pulling on a pair of black flats I hear Lissa pull up and honk her horn to get my attention. Unfortunately she brought her boyfriend, Sparky or Christian as he prefers to be called, so I have to sit in the back seat.

"Damn Rose, you look hot who are you trying to impress it's just school" Liss called to me in the back starting up the engine.

"Ha ha ha Liss you know I just like to dress nice for myself" **(AN yes I am gonna shamelessly put this in the middle of the story so that I know you will read it. Please always read my authors notes at the beginnnig and end of each chapter I never write a lot but what I do write I write for a reason. I know that they may seem stupid and easy to skip but you may miss important information if you don't read them. Thanks! Carry on..)**

"And any hot new foreign exchange students. We all know that Rose is a sucker for a Russian accent." Snickered Christian under his breath as I reached up to smack him upside the head. "Damn it Rosie that hurt!" I reached up to smack him again this time at the use of the name Rosie but he quickly scrambled out of the car before Lissa had even completely parked the car.

"Rose, did you have to scare off my boyfriend" Lissa chuckled, "I did kinda want to walk into school with him."

"Yes I did he was being an ass" I retorted "besides you've got me and we all know that I am much better than fire crotch!" Although I liked to joke a lot and make fun of Christian I didn't actually dislike him in fact I was quite fond of the guy. He had helped me through a number of tight situations and even though I would never admit it he was like a brother to me.

"Come on Rose let's go get our schedules! I want to see how many classes we have together." Lissa pulled my along to the front desk where we also met back up with Christian and found Mia too. I quickly scanned my schedule and found two very wrong things. The first being that for history I had Mr. Alto. 'Ugh Stan hates me that class is gonna be complete hell.' It's not my fault that my freshman year I accidentally spilled an entire gallon of paint down his front, don't even ask why I had paint. Every year since Stan and I have had an intense rivalry and I looks like this tradition continues on for a fourth year. The second thing that I found odd about my schedule was the appearance of a new class that I had never heard of:

 **Physical Education/ Self Defence, D. Belikov, Gym**

"Hey Liss" I called out "did you get this weird new class too?" I was actually somewhat excited for a class for once in my life. We were going to learn self defense where I would get to hone the natural skill that I was not with into a deadly weapon. Ok maybe not quite a deadly weapon this is still High School after all but still… a girl can dream.

"Yeah Rose everyone's got it apparently it's a new mandatory class for all seniors. Do you have it second period?"

I looked down at my schedule and saw that I did indeed have Physical Education/ Self Defence second period and gave Liss a quick nod in confirmation.

Lissa let out a high pitched squeal which made everyone within 30 feet look our way, "oh my gosh, Rose, this is gonna be so amazing the whole gang is gonna have Physical Education/ Self Defence together."

Every time I hear someone say the words "Physical Education/ Self Defence" I can't help but cringe at the mouthful. "Hey guys we need an abbreviation I don't know about you but I can't keep calling it Physical Education/ Self Defence."

"How about PE/SD?" Called out Mason

"Nah too lame! We could call it Scooby Doo class!" I exclaimed pleased at my genius.

"Umm Scooby Doo?" Lissa said obviously questioning my sanity.

"Yes! Self Defence, SD, Scooby Doo! It's perfect. I do now dub thee Scooby Doo" I say dramatically tapping my schedule twice with a pencil "there it's final no take backs." All my friends laugh at my odd behavior but agree to the new name.

"Guys we're gonna be late come on let's go" Eddie exclaims looking down at his watch. I look at my phone for the time and notice that he's right we have two minutes to get to class. That is not how I want to start my day. Being late to Stan's class is an automatic detention for a week, I rush off just barely making it into my seat before the bell rings.

I settle into my seat more comfortably as Stan begins droning on about the importance of homework. My thoughts wander to the sexy Russian that has been on my mind all weekend as I slip into a blissful dream my head falling onto the table in front of me.

What felt like minutes later but must have been about an hour I am shook away by Mason "come on Rose the bell rung it's time to go."

"Mm I doon't wanna getttuup" I grumbled tiredly, but his next words had me springing up and out the door.

"Alright I guess your just gonna miss Scooby class!" He chuckled teasingly

Within minutes I was pulling Mason into the gym to go going the gang on the bleachers. "Hey Lisa wha-" I stopped mid question as my voice cut out without my permission. Suddenly the name on my schedule fit together like a puzzle piece with the name I found on the letter Saturday morning, "oh shit!"

* * *

 **I know I'm so cruel leaving you guys like that. Never fear it is coming soon! Leave a review to motivate me! Review challenge: show me the best emoji you can making using only the stuff on your keyboard winner gets a sneak peak of the next chapter! School is starting back up soon so reviews might be more scarce but I'm gonna dream big and say if we reach 50 reviews I will update again as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys! Yay I'm so proud of you! We didn't quite reach my goal of 50 review but we did nearly double the review count of the previous chapter again so that's a great accomplishment! Little bit shorter chapter this time sorry I'm super busy with school already. Let me know in your comment if you actually read this for curiousities sake I want to know if anyone actually reads these.**

* * *

 **DimitriPOV (What? She switched to Dimitris Point of View to draw out the moment even longer!? How cruel can she get? Lol I amuse myself)**

For the rest of the weekend I can't seem to get the image of a certain sexy brunette out of my head. By the time that Monday rolls around I feel grossly underprepared for my first class at this new school in the US. Mentally chastising myself I decide that we will just start off with introductions and maybe a few basic moves.

Heading out the door I make my way to my first day at St. Vladimirs Academy. I can feel the nerves creep in at the prospect my first day teaching a completely new program for this school. Back home in Russia at my school growing up self defense was a mandatory course but apparently here it is a brand new program for both the students and the teachers. All thoughts of Rose leave my mind as I get wrapped up in my head. Still obsessed with my thoughts, I walk into the school 45 minutes before classes start and head to my little office in between the gyms to hopefully do a bit of preparing before the students arrive.

I have a vague idea of what I'm going to do when the bell rings and students slowly begin to trickle in. "Go ahead and take a seat on the floor wherever you want" I announce as a substantial amount of kids have entered the gym. As the bell rings I get started. "Hello class. I'm sure many of you are wondering what is going on with this new class. My name is Dimitri Belikov and this year I have convinced your principal to start a new program that I believe is extremely important for young adults such as yourselves to learn. To start off I'm gonna go around the class and I want each of you to say your name and any experience you have with physical activity and self defense. For example any sports teams you are on or forms of martial arts you took as a kid."

I continue to go around the class doing introductions and going over the rules and expectations. Finally after I have finished covering the syllabus, which is unfortunately required of me by law, I decide to finish off the class with a quick introduction to self defense.

"Alright class now since you have all done a wonderful job sitting still and paying attention we are gonna get started on a bit of self defense. However since no one is dressed down we can't do anything physical so we are gonna work on our stance."

There are several groans at this announcement from students expecting to learn some sort of shujitsu move they saw in a movie.

"Now I know that stance may sound lame or boring but your fighting stance can mean the difference between winning and losing a fight which may mean your life someday." I get in the proper fighting stance, one leg slightly forwards with feet shoulder width apart, demonstrating the proper way to stand. Everyone scurries to stand and attempt to copy my example. Deciding that some people may need some help I begin walking around the room giving out corrections when needed, sometimes grabbing an arm and moving it up a few inches or tilting a head slightly to the side.

"Good Alice" I state walking past a girl in a perfect stance. "Does everyone see what Alice is doing?" Heads turn in her direction attempting once again to copy, this time, Alice's stance. As the bell rings everyone seems surprised as if they had completely lost track of time. I smile to myself pleased that my lesson was good enough to distract the impatient students enough to completely forget to watch the clock.

My new batch of students begin to shuffle in substantially less energetic than my first period class. A tall blonde girl who looks vaguely familiar to me walks in followed by a boy, no doubt her boyfriend, who looks even more familiar. I can't quite put my finger on where I know them from and shake it off before I get entirely distracted. As the warning bell rings I once again tell my class to sit wherever before starting in on my introduction spiel. As I go around the classroom I come to the blonde girl and her boyfriend. 'Christian. Why does that name seem so familiar?' I continue going around the class when I come to a brunette girl. Not paying much attention I repeat the phrase I had asked every other student. "Name and history of physical activity?"

In response I hear the sweetest voice with a slight smirk in her voice "Rosemarie Hathaway, but you can call me Rose. I look up in shock only to see the face that had spent the entire weekend haunting my every waking moment. My mouth drops open in complete shock at my misfortune. The first time I have a one night stand ever and it turns out to be my student who is most likely underage and in the best case only six years younger than me. God how I hope she is at least 18. The blonde girl and her boyfriend, Christian suddenly flood my mind as I recall where I know them from. The night at the night club where I met my Roza.

* * *

 **Aww poor Dimitri! Side note Rose is 17 right now and Dimitri is 24 just like in the books. Sorry if I confused you with Dimitri's thoughts.I don't really have anything to say for the chapter note this time as you guys were wonderful and I have nothing to complain about. However because I am curious how many people actually read this let me know in your review if you did indeed bother to read my note.**

 **thanks all!**

- **Constellaxy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys it's been a while! I have no excuse so yeah… I'm here now! My review goal for this chapter is 70! That's only like 12 review so I think that you guys can do it since there is over a hundred of you guys!**

* * *

 **Dimitri's POV:**

"Ms. Hathaway can you please stay behind?" I call out as the bell rings signaling lunch.

After the longest class of my life the students are finally filing out of the gym and I have a chance to talk to my sweet Rose- no my student. My complete mundane student whom I have absolutely no feelings towards whatsoever. I shake off these feelings as I see Rose approaching.

"Shit Comrade I didn't see this one coming!" She exclaimed slumping into the chair across from me.

I run my hands through my hair nervously thinking how to approach this. "Listen Rose, we can't say anything to anyone and this can never ever happen again." I decide on portraying a cold front in order to illustrate the severity of the situation. "That never should have happened if I hadn't been so drink I never would've…"

She looks a little bit at this and draws back standing up. "I see how it is. Message received loud and clear Mr... Belikov was it?"

"No Rose that's not what I…" I attempt to say as she storms out of my class.

"Oh and don't worry about me keeping it a secret" she called while on her way out, her back to me, "all my friends were there to witness it. I don't need to say a damn thing."

I sigh once again letting my head fall into my hands. What on Earth have I gotten myself into? I decide that I need to talk about this with an unbiased third party. I pick up my phone and Ivan picks up on the second ring.

"Hey man how was your weekend? How's your first day of school? Any hot babes there?" I am immediately bombarded with a barrage of questions.

"Jesus Ivan, slow down, one at a time! First, my weekend was fine although a little slow. Second, first day of school is so far good except one thing. Third, for goodness sake Ivan it's a high school you are way too old for all the girls here!" I immediately feel guilty as the hypocrisy of my statement hits me. "Now there is a reason I called you so please just listen and don't judge me until the very end then you can tell me what a stupid asshole I am."

"Alright dude go ahead I'm listening what'd you do that's so bad? It's not like you fucked a student."

I feel all the blood drain from my face and all I can do is stutter. "Well-uh so that's the thing."

"You did not! Oh my gosh Dimka you fucking idiot what were you thinking!?"

"That's kinda the problem I want exactly thinking. I was completely sloshed and it's not like I knew she was my student at the time…" I mutter in a weak defense.

"That is no excuse! Damnit how old even is this girl? Please tell me she is at least 18!" he is starting to get angry with my useless responses.

"Good God Ivan I've really screwed up haven't I?" I sigh, "what should I do?"

 **Rose's POV:**

"... And he just acted like I was nothing. Like because I'm his student he suddenly hates me! And like all of a sudden this is all my fault!? I mean like how rude can you be, right Lissa?

"Look Rose," she says with a sigh, "I don't think you understand how serious this is. He is your teacher and you are his student. Not to mention, his underage student! What you two did was illegal, forget about losing his job, he could go to jail for statutory rape."

"I know, Lissa, I just don't understand why it has to be me. The very first time I have sex and the guy turns out to be seven years older than me and my teacher!" I take big deep breaths after my small rant, my body finally realizing that it needs oxygen.

Our conversation is cut sorry when sparky returns to the table with two trays of food for Lissa and himself. "What are you lovely ladies talking about?" he questions giving Lissa a small peck on the forehead in greeting.

"A certain Russian someone that Rose just so happened to get to know intimately this last weekend and also happens to be the new defense teacher." Lissa blurts out in one fell breath.

"Cats out of the bag I guess. Thanks a lot Liss. Not like I might have wanted to keep that information to myself for a while." I use an exasperated tone but show Liss with my eyes that I am just messing around with her.

"Well I think that first things first you two need to talk to each other and work out a game plan for what your going to do about this… situation." Lissa nods her head empirically along to her boyfriend's suggestion.

"That's what I've been trying to tell her all along but she wouldn't listen to me!" She exclaimed with an eye roll.

"All right I'll talk to him. For real this time."

* * *

 **Anyone who finds an error in this chapter or any other and let's me know in the reviews can have a sneak peak of the next chapter. I don't have a Beta so I'm counting on you guys.**

 **Side note: if the same error is found multiple times only the first person to say it gets the sneak peak so make sure to check the other comments first.**


	7. Chapter 7

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) ;) :) :)** **:) :) :) :)** **:) :) :) :)** **:) :) :) :)** **:) :) :) :)** **:) :) :) :)**

 **Hello my young Padawans! It is I Constellaxy, and no I am not dead! I am deeply sorry for leaving so many of you in the dark for over a year :( I have no excuses. However! The good news is, I received so many reviews and PM's from you guys that I was motivated once more to continue writing chapters for this story.**

 **I understand that it has been forever so in** **order** **to** **help** **you** **guys** **out** **I** **have** **put** **together** **a** **recap** **of** **the** **last** **few** **chapters** :

Two hours later we were piling into two cars and heading over to our regular club. I was wearing a skintight deep red dress that accentuates my curves...

"Look" I sigh turning around to face whatever guy is hitting on me this time. "As you can see I'm really not intere-" my voice cuts off without my permission as I get a good look at the sexy God that is sitting next to me. "Sweet sassy molassy"...

Hot sexy scene involving Rose, Dimitri, and a one night stand...

I felt so terrible. This isn't me, I've never before in my life had a one night stand! Damn Ivan for getting me so intoxicated! I sighed this isn't Ivan's fault it's mine. I never should have drank so much I am 24 almost 25 for god's sake I should know better than to get drunk and then have drunken sex with some random girl who looks to be younger than me probably barely 21! (Aww poor Dimitri! 21? *snicker*)...

I look up in shock only to see the face that had spent the entire weekend haunting my every waking moment. My mouth drops open in complete shock at my misfortune. The first time I have a one night stand ever and it turns out to be my student who is most likely underage and in the best case only six years younger than me. (yeah lol turns out Dimitri teaches PE at the gangs high school)...

I run my hands through my hair nervously thinking how to approach this. "Listen Rose, we can't say anything to anyone and this can never ever happen again."...

She looks a up at this and draws back standing up. "I see how it is. Message received loud and clear Mr... Belikov was it?"

* * *

 **Rose's POV:**

"Oh God Lissa" I groaned laying with my hair tickling the floor, my body draped diagonally across my bed, "I feel sick, this was all a mistake and now Dimitri hates me. I can't even blame him I practically threw myself at him, I'm such a slut!"

Lissa sighed running her hands gently through my hair, "oh sweetie, you can't blame yourself for everything and you are most certainly not a slut. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes! Although, admittedly most not nearly as monumental as y-" she cut off as I lobbed a pillow at her face with deadly aim.

"Stop laughing at me! You're supposed to be my friend," I pouted, holding a second pillow to my chest.

"Ok fine. Here's what we're gonna do! You are going to pretend it never happened, then you guys can put it in the past and no one has to be any the wiser and more importantly no hot Russians have to go to jail!"

 **Dimitri's POV:**

Hunched over my desk I scribble away at my lesson plans for the week when I hear a quiet tap on the door. "Hey Dimitri, mind if I come in for a minute," my Roza inquires in a subdued voice, "we have some stuff I think that we should talk about."

"Sure grab a chair" unsure of what she's going to throw at me I mentally brace myself for the worst, expecting insults and accusations.

With growing confidence she states, "I think it would be best if we simply put this entire mess behind us and forget it all happened in the first place." Before I'm conscious of my actions my head is nodding along.

"I think that would be for the best," I agree, inside a part of me screaming 'what are you doing?' "Is that all?" I ask in a hard voice throwing up my walls with a stony look on my face.

She nods hesitantly before scrabbling to leave. At the door she turns her head sightly back in my direction, "I'm sorry it has to be this way Comrade." Then she disappears around the corner out of sight. I drop my head down on my desk, a loud sigh escaping my lips, the tension in my shoulders growing by the minute.

'What have you gotten yourself into this time Dimitri?'

* * *

 **Wow everyone sorry about the craziness going on in this chapter and I'm sorry that it's way shorter than normal because of the recap! As a rule I try to keep my chapters to about 1,000 words each so they're not too long but not too short. As usual please a** **nyone who finds an error in this chapter or any other let me know in the reviews so I can fix it. I don't have a Beta so I'm counting on you guys!**

 **If we manage to breach 100 reviews you guys will have made me the happiest writer on the face of the Earth! (Just thought you should know)**

 **:) Smiley task! Find the smile at the beginning that doesn't belong! :)**

 **Last note! I just wanted to say how much I love and appreciate you guys! When struggling to write I look back through all the wonderful supportive and critical (in a good way :)) review you Angels have left me and it motivates me to carry on!**


End file.
